


Divorce is Sweet

by FanGirlyBree



Series: Grand Theft Auto - After the Big One [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Divorce, Love, M/M, MalexMale, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Trikey - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Michael gets a divorce (finally) and Trevor comes over to celebrate ;)





	Divorce is Sweet

Michael smiled to himself as he signed the divorce papers that Amanda handed him, their lawyers seeming a bit confused as to why it was so amicable. This had been a long time coming, honestly, and Amanda seemed just as happy as Michael was to have it out of the way. She was wearing her hair a different way now, wearing makeup in a more flattering way, and Michael noted with a bit of annoyance that she was wearing all-new clothing, but hey, he’d agreed to the terms of the divorce same as she had. 

He’d given her a portion of his money, bought her a nice new house down by the beach, and handed over a few of the businesses he owned to keep her nice and happy for quite a while. The terms on his side were that he’d get to keep his current house, and any future income was his to control. No continuing payments that he’d have to worry about down the line. They were both officially free to be nothing but friends who may or may not end up having some dirty, filthy sex down the line. 

“Thank you for making this so easy, Michael.” Amanda said with a genuine smile; something that Michael had always found attractive about her. Michael chuckled a bit, spanking her lightly. 

“Hey, if I can’t keep my wife happy with divorce, what kind of husband am I?” He asked, getting a sarcastic eyebrow raise from her. They left the lawyers to share confused looks, getting a coffee together before they both went to their now separate homes. Michael walked into his now-empty house, looking around and realizing that, although he didn’t miss Amanda, he did miss having someone to come home to. 

Tracey had recently moved in with Franklin, which Michael was still unsure about, but honestly he liked the idea of her with Franklin more than the men she usually chose. Jimmy had a room both with Michael and with his mother, so he’d get to choose whom he wanted to spend time with until he found his own place. 

Michael ended up watching old movies until he passed out on the couch.

\-----

Michael awoke with a start as the front door slammed open. He reached for his handgun, never more than a foot from his hand, aiming it at a frantic-looking Trevor who burst through the door. Michael sighed deeply, dropping his arms and plopping back into the couch cushions. 

“You and Amanda got divorced?” Trevor asked breathlessly. Michael furrowed his brow, unsure how Trevor got his information, but he’d honestly given up on asking Trevor questions like that.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded, closing his eyes and trying to get rid of the headache that always came with mornings. Part of drinking so much, he guessed, but he wasn’t about to give up the alcohol. 

“Fuck, man, I’m sorry.” Trevor grumbled, sitting unceremoniously onto the couch next to Michael. Michael snorted a bit. 

“No, man, it’s something we agreed on.” Michael corrected him. 

“You… wanted a divorce?” 

“Yeah, T.” 

There was a long silence, and Michael removed his hand from in front of his eyes to glance sideways at Trevor. Trevor was looking down with a slightly confused look on his face. 

“Shit, I thought you’d never… I mean, you know, you were together for so long… I…” 

“We couldn’t get divorced when we were under witness protection.” Michael explained. “I put her through a lot of shit, and now that we don’t really… I mean, I’m back in the ‘game’” Trevor grunted angrily at the use of the word ‘game’, “there’s not really any reason for us to be married. The kids are grown up so it’s not like they need us as much, and we’re… fuck, man, we’ve always been better at casual friendship-with-benefits anyway. The marriage was just for the kids.” 

“Then… fuck, let’s go celebrate.” Trevor turned from confused to happy within seconds, standing up and pulling Michael to his feet. 

“It’s a little early to be out on the town-” Michael began, but Trevor didn’t listen, pulling him out into the large, ugly, orange truck that he drove. They didn’t start ‘celebrating’ before picking Franklin up as well. The day went different than Michael expected, with all of Michael’s favorite activities, golf to start, where Trevor ended up bending a golf club over his knee after losing terribly. Next they went shopping at the most expensive suit store in town. Trevor, much to Michael’s extreme surprise, let the shopkeeper fit him with a dark brown (still horrible with the color, but hey, nobody’s perfect) suit. The day continued with lunch, and ended with one of Michael’s favorite movies, Nelson in Naples, at the theatre. Trevor drove Michael home, and despite the day’s activities, Michael realized that Trevor was still in a very good mood. 

Michael invited Trevor in for a few drinks, and before he’d realized what had happened, they were sitting on his couch with another old movie on in the background, drunk as most of their days out together ended. 

“You remember that one job, back at the beginning, when we robbed that liquor store that we’d always used to buy beer from?” Trevor asked, slurring his words a little bit. 

“Yeah, we didn’t even think about where we were gonna get beers after we robbed the place.” Michael laughed out loud, spilling a bit of his drink. 

“Those were some cold, cold nights without alcohol after that.” Trevor chuckled, downing the rest of his whiskey with a practiced swallow. “You were really brave, though. I don’t think I’d’ve been able to do half of the jobs we did without you.” 

“I… T, I was never brave without you.” Michael murmured, looking down into his amber drink. “I mean, when I thought you were dead, I…” 

The kiss came out of nowhere. One second Michael was reminiscing, the next, Trevor’s rough lips were pressed against his own in a feverish, passionate kiss. Michael, though caught off guard; or perhaps because; returned the kiss without a thought. It lasted only a few moments, but Michael could taste the whiskey on Trevor’s breath, feel the longing from his fingers tangled in his dark brown hair. 

Trevor pulled away after a few moments, his lips parted as if to say something, but Michael didn’t want to talk right now. He pushed Trevor down into the couch, spilling the whiskey all over Trevor’s shirt. He didn’t waste a second, pulling Trevor’s now-wet shirt off as his hungry lips seeked the warmth and taste of Trevor’s own. Trevor was shocked for a moment, but caught up quickly, pulling Michael’s shirt open without hesitation, his fingers tracing down Michael’s dark chest hair to his belt, slipping under his pants to tug eagerly at Michael’s generous cock. 

Michael knew he shouldn’t be surprised, Trevor was rather openly bisexual, but still, the eagerness seemed like a bit more. Like something Trevor had thought about for a while. Michael wasn’t going to lie and say that he’d never thought about it, especially back in the day when they were both young, athletic, and in shape. Trevor had been in the military before joining up with Michael, and it couldn’t be said that Michael hadn’t noticed his toned muscles glistening with sweat on hot summer days when they were running from the cops. 

Michael was brought back to the present with a jerk; rather literally; on his dick, finding it jumping to very eager attention. Things hadn’t exactly been perfect with Amanda, obviously, and Michael had been… well, left wanting. His breath hitched, and he shoved Trevor down onto the couch, biting his bottom lip aggressively, producing an excited moan from his partner. He sat up, his breath coming in hard bursts now, and he pulled impatiently at Trevor’s gray sweatpants that he wore so often. 

Trevor smirked up at Michael but said nothing, sliding easily out of his pants to reveal his small, fat, and very eager erection. Michael took him in for a moment, sliding his eyes down Trevor’s body. He’d gained a few pounds (not as many as Michael) but he was still rather toned. He’d be lying if he told you that drugs didn’t exactly help him stay trim, though, so maybe that was cheating a little. 

Michael took Trevor in without a word, wishing silently that he’d stayed in shape. Of course, getting back into the ‘business’ had helped a little. He’d gotten back his stamina if nothing else. He let Trevor undo his belt, feeling like it took a fucking eternity for Trevor to finally get his pants off. When his dick was finally unsheathed he groaned in pleasure, grinding his naked erection against Trevor’s, feeling like literal sparks were flying between them. His breath sped up, but he pulled away a bit, groaning and clearing his throat. 

“We… fuck, we should probably… probably have lube, shouldn’t we?” He asked, his voice catching in his throat as he fought with himself to pull away. 

“Don’t move.” Trevor growled, pulling a bottle of lube out of his pant pocket. Michael scoffed, laughing a bit. 

“You just… Fuck, T, you just carry that around?” 

“Not always, you fuck.” Trevor growled. “Just be happy I fucking have it today, alright?” He shoved it into Michael’s hand. Michael hesitated then, looking down into Trevor’s eyes. He’d never done it with another man. He’d done anal, of course, but he didn’t know whether or not it was different with a man. Trevor noticed his hesitation and sat up, taking the lube from Michael and pouring a little bit on Michael’s dick. He took Michael’s hand, helping him rub it onto his dick, loving the moans that came from Michael’s lips with each move. He kissed Michael between moans, running his free hand all over Michael’s naked body, finding his ‘pleasure’ spots, like on the inside of his thigh, the outside of his nipples, the inner curve of his neck. 

When it was too much to take, Michael shoved Trevor back down onto the couch, breathing hard with a look in his eye that both excited and scared Trevor. Michael grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks before pressing in as slow as he could in his frenzied state. When he was all the way in he moaned loudly, pressing his forehead against Trevor’s chest. He hadn’t expected it to feel like this. He’d… imagined it from time to time, but it was never like this. In his imagination it had always been purely physical, but… now he knew that there was no going back. This was his best fucking friend. His longest companion. His truest confidante. Nothing with him could be ‘just’ anything. 

He took a moment just drinking in how it felt to be inside him before moving slowly out and pressing in again. He kissed him feverishly, his lips tasting like honey on his tongue. His breath was wine, his voice heaven. He groaned when Trevor whispered his name, his lips wanting to kiss every inch of this person whom he’d loved for years without realizing. 

Trevor ran his hands all over Michael, his head foggy. Was this really happening or was it another dream? Was Michael really the one on top of him? Was it just another substitute whom Trevor’s drugs turned into Michael? 

They came together in bliss, the uncomfortable position on the couch hardly even making a difference. Michael pulled away after a minute, feeling the blush spread through his body as he realized what they’d just done with each other. Trevor lay on the couch, feeling little to no shame as he always did, one hand behind his head.

“Uh… T…?” Michael murmured after a moment, leaning forward, his arms bent and resting on his knees. 

“M?” 

“Will you stay tonight?” Michael whispered, glancing sideways at Trevor.

“Just fucking try to get me to leave, Townley.” Trevor replied without a hint of a blush. Michael looked away and grinned. How could Trevor be so nonchalant about the whole thing? Michael didn't say another word, pouring another drink for Trevor and himself. He smiled as they toasted, the soft clinking of glass the best way to end the day.


End file.
